Survivor: Champions vs. Challengers
Cast Champions *Danni Boatwright *Fabio Birza *Jeremy Collins *Kim Spradlin *Michele Fitzgerald *Mike Holloway *Natalie Anderson *Natalie White *Richard Hatch *Tony Vlachos Challengers *Angie Layton *Brad Culpepper *Carolyn Rivera *Cydney Gillon *John Carroll *John Cody *Sash Lenahan *So Kim *Trish Hegarty *Woo Hwang Episode 1: Jeff: For the past 16 years, over 450 castaways put themselves to the ultimate test that is Survivor. Many have failed, but 32 have trumped the obstacles and earned themselves the title of Sole Survivor. 10 returning champions come back to show that they aren't finished yet and have what it takes to do it all over again. (10 previous winners are seen in a speedboat heading to the clearing where Probst is standing) Richard: CONF 16 years ago, I was in Borneo making the first successful alliance. I practically MADE this game what it was. I may be a little out of shape, but I did this game once and was victorious. Who's to say I can't do it again? I'm the first sole survivor! Kim: CONF I was certainly a strategic powerhouse in One World. This game is about options. You have multiple options, and what option is chosen is what will determine your fate. I'm just gonna pick all the right options. *laughs* Tony: CONF Brain vs Brawn vs Beauty was definitely a doozy. Blindside, after blindside, after blindside. And I'm here to do it again baby! Michele: CONF Some people say that this game is about strategy. Some may also say this game is about physicality. And yes it's true, those are big elements. But the biggest element of all is the social element. If they don't like you, they aren't gonna vote you. You have to stay low before you strike. Or it'll just end up a big mess. Jeff: While some have succeeded... others have failed tragically. These are the Challengers. The ones that want to prove that they are the best. Some haven't even had the chance to prove themselves. (10 previous castaways who have not won approach the same clearing) Brad: CONF Eh. I was a bit of a trouble maker on my season. I have to make the most of my second chance. I'm Brad Culpepper! I can do anything. My wife made it all the way to the end, and I will too. Cydney: CONF I was on Brain vs. Brawn vs. Beauty 2, I had a rough beginning. But in this game, the best thing you can do is keep yo' mouth shut, sit down, and wait. But there's one thing I can't stand, that's arrogance. And when the time comes... *slaps hands* you betta' KNOW I'm coming after you. John Cody: CONF Blood vs. Water was terrible. You had to worry about yourself AND your loved one. But this time, I'm here alone and I'm ready to play this game. Trish: CONF Malnutrisha is back! *cackles* I put my trust in the wrong people. What else can I say? This time I'm not letting anyone walk all over me. *wags finger* No, no, no. *laughs* (both boats stop and all 20 castaways get off) Jeff: Welcome to Survivor: Champions vs. Challengers! *everyone claps* 10 of you have WON this game. The other 10 have failed... how does it feel to have a second chance, So? So: Oh, it's definitely a big deal. Some will never have that satisfaction, and that sucks. But in this game, it's about worrying for yourself. 10 people did that and won, so. *laughs* Jeff: Being a winner, how does this effect a winner's chance of winning again, Danni? Danni: Just because ya' won once doesn't mean ya' can't do it again.